Ada yang Berbeda ?
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Gilbert merasa, ada yang berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, tapi apa? /AU/Mind To RnR?
_Ada yang berbeda ?_

 _Hetalia_ _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa- apa dalam membaut cerita ini, hanya kesenangan saja saat menulisnya._

 _Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC tapi kayaknya gagal total X'D, Typo yang bertebaran kayak nyamuk, Human Name! , alur yang kecepeten dan loncat – loncat, NetherMale!Nesia slight ScotPrus, Yaoi?, Geje, .El._

 _Chara : Prussia : Gilbert Blichmith_

 _Scotland : Alistor Kirkland_

 _Netherland : Willem van Lars_

 _Male ! Indonesia : Raditya Herlangga_

 _Fem ! Indonesia : Kirana Rahayu_

 _Summary: Gilbert merasa, ada yang berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, tapi apa?_

.

.

.

.

Mungkin beberapa hari terakhir Gilbert merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia tahu bagaimana kepelitan seorang Willem van Lars untuk urusan membeli sesuatu tanpa sebuah perhitungan yang matang terlebih dahulu. Tapi untuk beberapa hari ini, seolah Willem bukan lagi Willem yang biasanya. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat seorang Gilbert Blichmith bertanya – tanya.

Untuk hari ini , sinar sang surya tidak begitu bersinar terang di Academy Hetalia, mau tidak mau hal tersebut membuat sebagian murid harus rela mempertebal pakaian mereka , jika tidak ingin hawa dingin menusuk kulit. Tidak terkecuali dengan seorang Gilbert Blichmith yang tengah memakai jaket hodie berwarna kuning kesayanganya . yang selalu mengingatkan pemuda berdarah Prussia itu akan hewan mungil kesayangannya dirumah.

"HEI... Pagi Will" sapa Gilbert saat netra rubinya bertemu dengan sosok Willem, sahabatnya.

"Hmm.. Pagi" gumam Willem seadanya .

Gilbert seolah sedang memandangi Willem dari atas hingga bawah, seolah ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan Willem pagi ini.

"Will, kok rasanya ada yang berbeda ya?" Gilbert terus saja memikirkan , apa sesuatu yang berbeda pada diri Willem. Sedangkan Willem hanya terus saja berjalan tanpa menunggu Gilbert menyelesaikan acara berfikirnya.

"Pagi Gil" sapa Alistor saat ia melihat Gilbert yang tampak berpikir dipagi ini. tidak biasanya Gilbert pagi – pagi sudah mikir sesuatu, batin Alistor. Lagipula tumben – tumbennya Gilbert mau mikir sesuatu, biasanya ia hanya cari jalan yang mudah aja.

"Woy, tumben pagi – pagi udah sok sibuk" Sontak saja perkataan Alistor membuat Gilbert baru tersadar.

"Tor, kamu mau bantu aku gak ?" Gilbert pun segera memandang Alistor dengan pandangan yang begitu tajam, sontak saja Alistor jadi gugup sendiri jika ia dipandang gilbert dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Bantu ngapain" ucap Alistor dengan tampang tidak bersemangat .

"Sini aku bisikin" dan mau tidak mau , akhirnya Alistor pun mendekat kearah Gilbert.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak, mau pesen kayak biasanya ya?" tanya seorang pelayan kantin yang begitu manis.

"Iya" ujar Willem seadanya. lantas saja pelayan tersebut segera kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan .

.

.

"Pssstttt... gil, kok tumben ya Willem mau ke kantin. Pakek pesen makanan lagi."

"Udah dari seminggu yang lalu gitu , tor"

"Kok aku gak tahu"

"Ya, emang salah kamu"  
"Lah kok jadi salahku"

"Emang kamu mau salah siapa, aku? Enak aja?"

"Yaudah biar adil salahin si Francis aja"

"Sip"

.

.

Ditempat Francis

"Hacchiimmm..."

"Kenapa kamu, flu?" tanya Antonio sambil terus membelai kepala Lovino yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya.

"Enggak tahu, kayaknya ada yang membicarakan aku deh" ujar Francis sambil menggosok hidungnya.

"Ooh.."

.

.

.

"Ehh... eh... palayan kantinnya dateng tuh, yang tadi itu"

"Kok kayaknya, Willem seneng ya?"

"Hah? Masa? Bukannya Willem seneng sama si cowok melayu itu ya?"

"Kan belum jelas, tor"

"aku jadi turut berduka cita"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Atas meningkatnya jones disekolah kita"

"Aku juga"

"WOYYYYY... KALIAN BERDUA BISA DIAM GAK SIH, BISIK BISIK KOK KERAS BANGET. GUE DOR BIAR TAHU RASA KALIAN" geram Basch dengan begitu emosi, sambil mulai menyiapkan senapan kesayangannya. Bagaimana tidak , sedari tadi telinga tercintanya harus mendengar pembicaraan Alistor dan juga Gilbert yang baginya tidak bermutu dan juga baik sama sekali.

"Iya- iya , woles aja Basch, Pliss... deh jangan marah - marah nanti cepet tua loh" titah Gilbert dengan nada sok bijak , sedangakn Alistor hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Betul, nanti kalau cepet tua gimana?" Kali ini Alistor yang berucap.

"Arrgghh... sudahlah" dan pada akhirnya Basch pun mengalah, daripada ia bertambah pusing dengan menghadapi adu silat lidah dengan Gilbert dan juga Alistor.

.

.

.

"Kak ini, pesanannya" pelayan kantin itu pun segera berlalu setelah pesanan Willem sampai dimeja.

"Iya dek makasih" ujar Willem sambil diselingi senyum tipis.

"Dek kok kayaknya, minumannya kemanisan deh" ujar Willem saat setelah menyeruput minuman miliknya.

"Eh.. benarkah kak? Kayaknya tadi itu udah pas deh, biar aku ganti ya kak" sang pelayan kantin itu pun segera berlalu guna membuatkan pesanan Willem yang baru.

.

.

.

.

"Gil kok Willem, protes sih. Kan kalau gitu bisa – bisa bayarnya dobel?"

"aku juga gak tahu tor, kan apa kubilang? Willem jadi aneh kan?"

"Gilbert, Alistor, ngapain kalian ngumpet kayak gitu?" tanya Mathias yang kebetulan lewat.

"ssssstttttt... diam kita lagi ngintai seseorang" ujar Alistor dan juga Gilbert bersamaan, kompak.

"Hah? Ngintai ? siapa? Penjahat? Pencuri ? Teroris? Apa Alien yang sedang menyamar? Apa jangan – jangan..." Sontak saja Mathias pun menjadi penasaran dibuatnya

"Kita lagi mengintai seseorang?" ujar Gilbert

"Yang mulai bersifat aneh" Imbuh Alistor

"Siapa?" tanya Mathias mulai penasaran

"Dia..."

"Adalah..."

"MATHIAS KAMU KEMANA AJA, DICARIIN DARI TADI" Teriak seorang Tino dengan suara mengelegarnya. Ia sudah begitu lelah kesana – kemari untuk mencari Mathias.

"MAAP" teriak Mathias. Dan sontak saja seluruh perhatian kantin menuju kearah Mathias dan juga Tino, termasuk juga Willem.

.

"MATHIAS" Aura menyeramkan pun mulai mengalir dari arah belakang Mathias. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gilbert dan juga Alistor, gara - gara Mathias persembunyian mereka yang rahasia menjadi tidak rahasia lagi.

"Ehehehehhehe..." Mathias hanya cengengesan saja, dan segera berlari dari kantin sekolah .

.

.

.

"Gilbert , Alistor, ngapain kalian disana?" tanya Willem saat melihat kedua temannya yang berpakaian aneh . Dengan pakaian yang ditempeli beberapa dedaunan , yang menurut Willem , aneh.

"Oh hay , will. Kami tadi err..." Gilbert mulai bingung untuk berbicara apa, kikuk.

"Hay Will, kali tadi membantu pak kebun loh?" uajar Alistor yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Tapi Willem tidak peduli.

""Oh..." ujar Willem cuek .

"Will, ngomong – ngomong kamu kok tumben kekantin ?" tanya Gilbert yang mulai bejalan mendekat.

"Emang gak boleh ya?" Tanya Willem

"Ya gak apa sih, Cuma gak biasanya aja?" Gilber pun hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Alistor.

"Kak, ini minumannya, maaf lama" tiba – tiba sang pelayan kantin pun muncul diantara percakapan diantara ketiga cowok tadi.

"Ehh iya, makasih dek" ucap Willem sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dek tunggu, kok kayaknya aku gak asing ya sama muka kamu?" ujar Gilbert sambil memposisikan kedua jarinya memegang dagu.

"Mungkin kakak salah orang deh" sang pelayan kantin itu pun tersenyum dengan manis .

"Kan, senyumnya aja kayak familar banget dek" Gilbert pun berusaha meyakinkan sang pelayan kantin tersebut.

"Kamu itu kayak..." Alistor pun mulai berpikir juga.

"DEK, KAMU JANGAN DEKET – DEKET MEREKA" Teriak seorang pemuda dari arah belakang punggung mereka berempat.

"Raditya." Dan sontak saja Gilbert dan juga Alistor seolah baru saja mendapat pencerahan.

"Eh... muka plagiat vampire, jangan sekali – kali kamu dekati adikku tahu" ujar seorang Raditya dengan tangan yang bertolak pinggang.

"Ye... jangan salah tudu, aku ngedeketin adikmu yang notabenenya pelayan kantin hanya karena.." kini Willempun mulai membuka suara.

"Karena apaan?" kini tidak hanya Raditya saja yang penasaran , bahkan seisi kantin pun seolah mulai penasaran.

"Karena aku pengen tahu, gimana caranya agar aku bisa deket sama kamu , Dit" Willem pun mengaku, dan sontak saja pengakuan Willem membuat seluruh isi kantin mulai heboh.

"Dit, sebenernya aku suka sama kamu dan kamu mau gak jadi pacarku?" Willem pun mengakui perasaanya.

"Iya kak, terima aja" bisik Kirana, yang notabenenya adik Raditya.

"TERIMAAAA"

"terima aja RADITTTT..."

"Terima" "terima" "terima"

"Udah deh, terima aja deh raditya. Lumayan aku bisa minta pajak jadian ke Willem nanti" ujar alistor penuh semangat.

"Tapi... kayaknya..." seluruh penghuni kantin pun mulai penasaran dengan kata – kata Raditya selanjutnya.

"Kayaknya Enggak deh" sontak saja seluruh penghuni kantin begitu kecewa degan jawaban Raditya.

"Gak bisa nolak untuk kali ini" lanjut Raditya.

"YEYYYYYY..." dan sontak saja seluruh penghuni kantin begitu bahagia untuk kali ini, karena jones disekolah mereka mulai berkurang .

"Yeyy.. kita dapat pajak jadian " tak kalah hebohnya dengan yang lain Alistor dan juga Gilbert pun segera berpelukan bersama dan tentu saja hal ini segera memicu radar para fujoshi untuk mendekat.

"Gak ada pajak jadian" ujar Willem dengan begitu tegas.

"APAAAAAAA?" teriak Alistor dan juga Gilbert berbarengan.

"Jadi ceritanya kak Willem kalau kekantin itu cuma modus doank? Dan deketin aku Cuma pingin tahu beberapa hal mengenai kak Radit" tanya Kirana, dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Errr... iya" aku Willem dengan sedikit rona tipis.

"Udah modus gak modal pula, Cuma beli es teh sama gorengan doank di kantin" gumam Kirana tanpa didengar oleh siapapun. Dan akhirnya Kirana pun segera berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

"Willem pajak jadian donk?" rayu Gilbert dan juga Alistor dengan tatapan sok manis ala mereka berdua yang sebenarnya begitu menjijikan untuk dilihat.

"Enggak" ujar Willem dengan begitu tegas.

Dengan tiba – tiba Alistor pun segera memeluk Willem. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Gilbert dan juga Raditya yang ada disana jadi sedikit tercengang dibuatnya.

"Aku turut berbahagia ya, karena sekarang kamu udah enggak jones lagi" ujar Alistor dengan wajah turut berbahagia, yang sebenarnya membuat Willem sendiri merasa jijik.

"Gil biarin mereka berdua bersama ya? Yuk kita pergi aja" Alistor pun segera menarik lengan Gilbert untuk segera menjauh dari sana.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Udah deh... ayooo" dan segera saja mereka berdua berlalu begitu saja. Yang tentu saja mendapat pandangan aneh dari willem dan juga Raditya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tor... kok kamu pergi begitu saja sih tadi?" tanya Gilbert dengan tampang lesunya.

"udah deh, lihat aku dapat apa ?" ujar Alistor sambil memamerkan sebuah dompet kulit yang sekarang tengah berada ditangnnya.

"Itu kan?" tanya Gilbert seolah tengah meyakinkan barang yang sedang dipegang oleh Alistor.

"Yup, seperti yang kau pikirkan kawan"

"Kalau gitu, ayooo kekanti lagi..." Gilbert pun segera menarik lengan Alistor menuju kantin, bukan salahnya juga jika perutnya mulai memulai acara band kelaparan yang mulai menggema diperut Gilbert.

"SIIIPPP..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End ?

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Krikk... krikk... krikk...

i-ini apa... i-ini apa? ASTAGA INI FIC APAAN / . kenapa kayak gini jadinya , aneh banget. Gak jelas. Wkwkwkwk... harap dimaklumi jika gak jelas, lah wong saya ngebuatnya ngebut banget, dan langsung tulis tanpa ada persiapan yang matang(?) .

ok silahkan diberi Review jika berkenan :"')

.

.

.

.

Sign

.

Zee

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

"Radit.. tunggu..." gumam Willem

"Kenapa Will?" tanya Raditya yang penasaran , karena sedari tadi Willem terus saja mencari sesuatu.

"Dompet aku hilang" ujar Willem sambil terus mencari dimana keberadaan dompetnya.

"Coba cari lagi" saran Raditya. Bisa gawat jadinya jika dompet Willem tidak ada. Pasalnya mereka berdua telah memesan makanan di sebuah restauran terdekat, hitung – hitung kencan pertama.

"Tapi gak ada"

"yaudah deh, aku aja yang bayar" pada akhirnya pun Raditya juga yang membayar. Sejujurnya Raditya ingin ditraktir . kalau begitu ceritanya pengen untung malah buntung.

"Apa jangan – janagan..."

"Jangan – jangan kenapa Will?" Raditya pun mulai penasaran.

"ini semua ulah Alistor tadi? Yang main peluk – peluk gak jelas" Willem pun seolah tengah mendapat pencerahan ,tentang mengapa sang dompet tidak berada disakunya. Siapa lagi coba ,sang kawan yang mempunyai tingkat kejahilan , tingkat dewa. Jika bukan Alistor siapa lagi?.


End file.
